With an RGB laser module for so-called embedded projection applications, semiconductor-based laser beam sources (laser sources or lasers) are used for light generation. The optical output performance of the laser source is thereby often dependent on the temperature. The emitted wavelength of the laser source can also be influenced by the temperature.
These two temperature dependencies lead to significant changes of a mixed color generated by means of several laser sources with the operation of the RGB laser module with different ambient temperatures and thus prevent a color-true reproduction of image information for example of a RGB laser projector.